In The End
by Angels-Childe
Summary: Willow's leaving...someone follows...UPDATED
1. In The End

In The End  
  
Pairing: Willow/Spike, mention of Willow/Oz  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: God of Buffy thy name is Joss and he owns all!!! Maybe one day he'll share with us all.:)  
  
Authors Notes: The song is 'In The End' By Linkin Park. I hope they forgive me for using it without permission. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She stared out of the window, emotions high and tears streaming down here face. "Why Oz? Why did you betray me? With her of all people! Why?" she whispers and sobs shake her body once again. A song drifts onto the stereo. (It Starts With One-  
  
One thing I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try) She starts to sing along, trying to forget the pain for a few minutes. (Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time-  
  
All I Know) She smiles slightly, remembering when Oz played this song for her at the Bronze. They loved this song. (Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away-  
  
It's So Unreal) She begins to cry again, yet softly so she can hear the melody, their melody. (Don't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to watch you-  
  
Go) And through her tears and veil of red hair, there is a smile on her face as she murmurs the words to the song. (I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart What it meant for me will eventually be a memory of a time when-) Her tears stop flowing, and she looks to the darkening sky once again. (I Tried So Hard  
  
And Got So Far  
  
But In The End  
  
It Doesn't Even Matter  
  
I Had To Fall  
  
And Lose It All  
  
But In The End  
  
It Doesn't Even Matter-) She sits up and turns off the stereo, her tears have stopped completely though her eyes are still red. "I won't stand by and let time go by. He left ME for Her, and I won't let that get to me!" She yells suddenly at her wall. Exhausted from continuous crying, she lies down and reaches sleep almost immediately, therefore never noticing the blond figure on her balcony. (You will be mine Red.) The bleached wonder thinks as he moves off her balcony. (My Fire Goddess for all Eternity!) 


	2. Somewhere I Belong

Somewhere I Belong  
  
Next pert of "In The End"  
  
Pairing: Willow/Spike, mention of Willow/Oz Rating: PG Disclaimer: Since I wish, but do not own Buffy, it is my turn to grovel to Joss Whedon saying he owns all and please don't sue! Authors Notes: The song is "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Willow put the disk in her stereo. It was her new Linkin Park disk called "Meteora" and skipped to number three. She lay down on her bed and buried  
  
her face in her pillow. (When this began-  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me)  
  
I was confused-  
  
And I let it all out to find  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind) Willow tried hard not to sob. After Oz left the Scooby Gang started to disband. Well, at least they had started to push her away. (Inside of me-  
  
But all the vacancy, the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Nothing to lose-  
  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own) *I think Oz was what was holding me to them. * Buffy had stopped hanging out with her and she was never called to the library except to be research girl. (I want to heal  
  
I want to feel what I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long-  
  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
  
-I want to heal  
  
I want to feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong-) * I wish that's what I could find. Somewhere I belong!* (And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
I was confused-  
  
Looking everywhere only to find  
  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
So what am I-  
  
What do I have but negativity  
  
'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me) *Even Xander won't look at me never mind hang out with me!* Xander had (unknown to Willow and on the advice of Buffy) started to stay away from his best friend, until he wouldn't even say hi to her in the street! (Nothing to lose-  
  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own) *The fault is my own, the fault is my own!* (I want to heal  
  
I want to feel what I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long-  
  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
  
-I want to heal  
  
I want to feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong-) * I don't belong here. I'm going finding the place I need to heal in!* (I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be anything 'til I break away from me  
  
I will break away, I'll find myself today-) Willow got out a suitcase and started to pack never seeing a blond figure jump from her balcony and disappear into the shadows of the night. ~Ahh Red. You aren't going anywhere without me, pet! ~ (I want to heal  
  
I want to feel what I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long-  
  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
  
-I want to heal  
  
I want to feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong-) * I'll find somewhere I belong! * Willow finished packing and sat down on her bed. (-I want to heal  
  
I want to feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
I want to heal  
  
I want to feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
Somewhere I belong-) *The only problem is...Where will I go? * 


	3. Broken

Broken  
  
Rating: PG (There is slight swearing) Disclaimer: God of Buffy thy name is Joss and he owns all!!! Maybe one day he'll share with us all. ;) Pairing: Willow/Spike, mention of Willow/Oz Summary: Willows heartbroken. Authors Notes: The song is 'Broken' By 12 Stones. I hope they forgive me for using it without permission. Feedback: I swear that I live off feedback! Please take a moment and send me a message!!!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Giles collected the mail from his school message box and walked along the corridor to the library. He flipped through the letters. "Damn the council. I can't send them the copy of 'Demons and Witches: Their Connections' because I don't have it. I already told them!" Giles was flipping through several more (all from the council) when he entered the library. He was met by a happy face and an unhappy one.  
  
"Willow's gone!!!" Xander whispered, his voice croaking with fear.  
  
"She's probably gone to her parents in New York. She was always moaning about Oz. It was really annoying! Now what are we researching today?" Buffy replied looking gleeful.  
  
Two hours of Buffy going on about Angel and saying Willow was awful to not consider her feelings when she started to talk about Oz and not Angel had taken their toll. Xander erupted. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND???? HOW CAN YOU BRUSH HER OFF LIKE THAT?? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS?" Buffy moved back like she had been burned. But Xander continued.  
  
"I knew when I came to you for advice, whether to comfort her or let her deal, you were angry with her, but dammit Buffy. Did you turn into a  
  
complete bitch after Angel left?"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Did she turn into a complete bitch after my sire left?"  
  
"She's not a bitch, Spike. Never was. Buffy was just.." Willow searched for a word. It was nice that Spike was listening to her rant and asking  
  
questions. It made her feel better.  
  
"How about stupid, stuck-up bint?"  
  
"I was thinking more 'damaged' after Angel left. Now...back to why you're here."  
  
"I already told you. I was going to go to L.A. to this really good club."  
  
"Right..."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"*How * could *you* call me that! I'm the heartbroken slayer. I've been through a lot lately and you should *pity* me not *whine* at me!"  
  
"Heartbroken slayer? How about heartbroken..."  
  
"QUIET!" Giles shouted, interrupting Xander "I've had enough of both of your bickering. Now Xander, you go to her house and start calling people asking where she is. Oh, and call Jenny to check the police reports for anything. Buffy!"  
  
The slayer was currently trying to disappear into the stacks. "What?"  
  
"And you, young lady, you and I will patrol and check the morgue for new bodies."  
  
"But...But." Buffy sputtered.  
  
"No buts." Giles said sternly.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The bus stopped and Willow and Spike got off. "Thanks for talking to me. I guess you've got to go to the club." Willow stopped, taking a deep breath. *Be Strong Be Strong Be Strong* She repeated in her head. Her mantra. *He's leaving of course. Everyone does*  
  
"Nah pet. I think I come with you up to the cheerleader's." Spike grinned when Willow's face lit up. "So let's go pet, before I get you all dusty,  
  
'cause you know I'm allergic to Sun." And Willow smiled all the way to the hotel.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
(Alone again, again alone  
  
Patiently waiting by the phone  
  
Hoping that you will call me home)  
  
Xander sat by his phone. Staring at it. Waiting for it to ring. To hear a voice say she was all right. Or to hear her voice.... hear her say she was coming home. :: What did I do wrong? ::  
  
(The pain inside my love denied  
  
Hopes and dreams swallowed by pride  
  
Everything I need it lies in you)  
  
Did he hurt her? Buffy told him to stay away from her to let her heal. But Buffy had said that for personal gain. He was dying without Wills. He barely ever laughed now. He never noticed it before now. She was his best friend. And he had caused her to leave.  
  
('Cause I'm broken  
  
I know I need you now  
  
'Cause deep inside I'm broken  
  
You see the way I live  
  
I know I know your heart is broken  
  
When I turn away  
  
I need to be broken  
  
Take the pain away)  
  
He sat by the phone, tears silently running down his cheeks. This was his entire fault. His entire fault she was gone. He couldn't deal. :: I have to leave. It's my fault. I can't stay here with her anyway::  
  
Xander rubbed away the tears on his face. ::I have to leave. I can't stay. I can't deal with Buffy anyway.::  
  
Xander called Jenny, telling her where he was going, that he was fine. Telling her he'd be a few weeks and he'd be fine. And no, he wasn't going to  
  
kill himself. :: Though it would happen if Willow were dead. Don't think of it, Don't think of it, Don't think of it!!::  
  
(I question why you chose to die  
  
When you knew your truth I would deny  
  
You look at me  
  
The tears begin to fall  
  
And all in all faith is blind  
  
But I fail time after time  
  
Daily in my sin I take your life)  
  
Xander left the house and got into his car. He drove past the "Thanks for visiting Sunnydale" sign, and approached another sign.  
  
(All the hate deep inside  
  
Slowly covering my eyes  
  
All these things I hide  
  
Away from you again  
  
All this fear holding me  
  
My heart is cold and I believe)  
  
"Welcome to L.A."  
  
(Nothing's gonna change  
  
Until I'm broken) 


End file.
